Angela
__FORCETOC__ Angela is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Angela is the very first Lady of Terror leader to be introduced in Blessed. She demands Wyatt to be kidnapped to use him for her own goals. Personality Angela is shown to be a heartless and cold person. She is a ruthless clan Leader who does not mind killing to get what she wants. History Angela was born when the Dragon Knights were rising in power and the Elders decided to put an end to their cruel reign by creating their eternal foes: the Dragon Masters. This did not stop Angela from becoming a ruthless fighter and challenging other Dragon Knights for a leadership of a clan. With only 15 years she had more fighting experience than any other girl her age and she was better than most men. Being a female among the Dragon Knights was not easy, but Angela pulled through and never backed down. She participated in countless tournaments and brought shame to a lot of Knights who claimed they were unbeatable. Eventually, by the age of 17, Angela became a Dragon Knight clan leader, being the youngest female leader ever. However, when she fought against Dragon Master Harris, he was able to catch Angela's dragon and hide it from her. He put her into her 1000 year long slumber and made sure that she would never be able to find her dragon again. In 2029 Angela awakened and she immediately gathered her clan together and resumed the search for her dragon. She found that Wyatt had hexed a dragon out of the TV when he was a toddler and took special interest in him. When she met him she felt like he was meant for something bigger and tried to sway him over to her side and become a Dragon Knight. She is eventually confronted by Jonathan, Prue and Chris and later on vanquished by the Halliwell siblings. However it is unsure if she was really vanquished or just put back into her slumber. Powers *Shimmering - Angela use this power as a way of transportation. *Immunity - Even if this is a handy power, Angela are only immune against witches and demons. She is vulnerable to Dragon Masters. *Projection - Angela is a master of manipulation of reality in order to keep her existence hidden. She also uses this power to boost her other powers. *Energy Balls - This power allows the Dragon Knights to form balls in form of energy in their hands and cause big damage to their opponents. *Adjusting - Freezing Angela is nearly impossible since adjusting allows her to control the molecular motion within her body. Freezing may slow her down momentarily before her body adjusts enough allowing her to break free. However, if a very strong magical being exposes Angela to freezing several times in a row, then she might be vulnerable, freezing completely for a shot amount of time. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Dragon Knights Category:Season 01